Nobunaga Damashii
1= ! (Soldiers cheering)|Transformation announcement with Ghost Driver|Kamen Rider Ghost}} |-| 2= is an alternate violet and gold daimyo-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. Accessed through the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Specter, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Nobunaga Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the Fire Head'|ヒナワファイアヘッド|Hinawa Faia Heddo}}. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Nobunaga Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Nobunaga Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Oda Nobunaga was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost The Nobunaga Parka Ghost was unsealed from Nobuyoshi Hashiba from Oda Nobunaga's letter to his family in the past. Before Ghost was able to catch it, Specter dashed and took the Ghost as his own instead and is used in Specter's subsequent battles. Later, seeing how determined Takeru and Kanon are to save Specter from Necrom's control, Nobunaga brought Takeru inside his Eyecon and offers the boy his assistance. Alongside Tutankhamun and Houdini, they successfully banished the Necrom Eyecon, freeing Makoto. Nobunaga summoned himself from Grateful Damashii to fight and distract Gammaizer Fire with a version of Omega Spark to allow Takeru and Alain to escape from Adel. Takeru summoned him from Grateful Damashii to deflect an attack from Gammaizer Fire aimed at Akari, Shibuya, and Narita. Users *Kamen Rider Specter (Episodes 5, 7-8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, 10-11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, 13-14, 16-17, 21, 28, 31) **Deep Specter (Episode 34) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 28, 33) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Specternobunaga.png|Specter Nobunaga Damashii Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii.jpeg|Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii KRGhoNobDam.png|Ghost Nobunaga Damashii Ghost Toucon Nobunaga Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Nobunaga Damashii Grateful Nobunaga.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Nobunaga KRNecNobDam.png|Necrom Nobunaga Damashii Ghost Change Nobunaga Damashii, with Gan Gun Hand Rifle Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-05 alongside Tutankhamun Damashii with Gan Gun Hand Sickle Mode. Ghost Eyecon Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon.png|Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Nobunaga is voiced by . His suit actor as a full body ghost is . Appearances }} See also *Gammaizer Fire, his Gammaizer counterpart *Nobunaga, the reincarnated leader who appeared in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire *The alternate reality Nobunaga from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii